With the growing popularity of the Internet and the increasing reliance by individuals and businesses on networked computers, network security management has become a critical function for many people. Furthermore, with computing systems themselves becoming more complex, security vulnerabilities in a product are often discovered long after the product is released into general distribution. Improved methods are needed, therefore, for managing updates and patches to software systems, and for managing configurations of those systems.
The security management problem is still more complex, though. Often techniques intended to remediate vulnerabilities (such as configuration changes, changes to policy settings, or application of patches) add additional problems. Sometimes patches to an operating system or application interfere with operation of other applications, and can inadvertently disable mission-critical services and applications of an enterprise. At other times, remediation steps open other vulnerabilities in software. There is, therefore, a need for improved security management techniques.